Treaty Reform
by TiGerrr
Summary: chapter three of "You Can't Trust a Dog. What Did You Expect?"


I finally decided to continue.(AT LAST) I know it took a bit long but I was out of ideas but please review. Because I'm pityful 193 hits and zero reviews I think you see what I mean. So enough with my complainments here it comes enjoy.

Treaty Reform

EPOV(as always)

My mood was a bit better there are some reasons behind. I could easily put them into two categories: fake and real. Fake is Jasper. Real reasons are, first of them is having the opportunity to kick Jacob out, second I have my beautiful daughter with me. But nothing is enough to numb the pain I felt. It was like a fire which would never give up growing. It was eating inside me. I deserved this. I deserved to suffer. I hated myself even more. I was thankful because the fire in my chest gave me the punishment I deserved. I was glad that the one I loathed most was writhen in pain. That was me, I deserved to suffer. I leaned down to smell the fresh blood on Bella. That was something I did to suffer more. And it worked, it felt like swallowing daggers. Relief... I felt relieved because I found what I deserve: the suffocating pain which was destroying me slowly. It felt like I would never be able to recover anymore. The guilt was poisoning me slowly, painfully and affectively. I was drowning in my own hell of pain.

Suddenly I remembered my daughter. She fell asleep. She was the only thing that could make me smile in this pain. I thought that it would be impossible for me to smile when Bella was in this condition. But I could manage to smile even in this situation. But how can't I?

I looked down at my angels. This made my pain worse. My motionless wife whom was dying because of me. I really wanted to believe that she would survive. It felt like I was tied on a burning stake. But the fire which was destroying me was in me. It was more solid than everything I felt. Self-loath, guilt, shame... None of them were enough to numb the pain, nothing could end my suffering. But I wasn't complaining. I was masoschistic enough

I was in a desperate need of something to distract me from my hell. Maybe my daughter… Then I heard someone's foot steps. It made me jump. What? I'm seriously getting old.

"Hey!"

For some stupid reason this tiny creature's voice made me flinch. Maybe I should go and see a doctor. _Hey, Doctor …. The thing is, I may look like 17 but I'm hundred and ten years old. So I'm having heart attacks these days. Although my heart hadn't beat since 1918 I have heart problems. But don't worry it's because I'm a vampire. There is nothing to freak out about. _That's the main reason my Bella had suffered or has been suffering; I being a monster.

Alice was looking at me with questioning eyes. She was questioning my sanity probably. There was folded fabric in her arms. But then I realized that it wasn't just fabric. She brought some for Bella.

_I'm here to dress Bella. Why are you looking at me like that? You __look like; you have just seen a goblin, riding his unicorn on a rainbow. Hey! Are you OK?_ She thought. Yeah, I was right. She was questioning my sanity.

She made a joke so I forced myself to chuckle. But nothing, no sign of life, happiness, joy; no sign of the Edward I was once upon a time.

Alice sighed and walked towards the bed where Bella was lying. She had a wet fabric towel in her hand. She started to clean the blood on Bella's body. When the thick layer of dried blood was gone I saw her wound was barely healed by my venom. But before I found time to feel the tiny bit of relief I remembered that she was burning like me too. And I was the only cause. Because if I were human than Bella would have a normal pregnancy. In that case she would be awake and conscious after giving birth to her and she would be happy. But instead of happiness, the thing we both are feeling is true pain. The wild fire which was eating inside us both was growing with the every past minute. But there was a slight difference between me and my beautiful wife. She was an innocent. More than that she was an unselfish, caring, brave, loving, lovely, beautiful, kind, intelligent and funny and more things I never deserved. Above all these perfect qualities her true and endless love. But I deserved to suffer.

Alice waved her hand in front of my face. "Edward, turn back to Earth. Mr. Cullen this is NASA. Are you OK?" she said and giggled.

How am I supposed be OK? Then I felt the fire again in my chest. It was like torture. But I had no right to complain. Because I don't deserve anything but pain and any kind of torture.

"Can you see anything? Will she survive?" I asked to Alice. Then I hugged my beautiful daughter more tightly. It helped a little. She was so cute, angelic and beautiful. But you can't expect anything less from the daughter of an angel. She was asleep and she looked very peaceful. _Everything will be alright. I hope._

Alice's face went blank. And I started to watch the vision she saw. It wasn't much of a vision. It was a blur. There were some turning and spinning shapes. There were some faces which were barely seen. But then she saw something; something which was clear. _Three people sitting at the porch of a small cottage and talking. They looked happy. A bronze haired young man: that was me, and my daughter in my arms and a young breath taking woman. She looked between eighteen and twenty in age, sure she was a vampire. She had pale skin, dark crimson eyes, a heart shaped face, unbalanced lips and her hair was chestnut. She looked like a goddess. She was looking at me and my daughter with loving eyes_. I gasped.

"Bella? Is that her?" I asked Alice.

"Yup." She replied her tiny lips popping on the "p". " But nothing is certain. I'm sorry but anything can change. Maybe she can _die._" She said. All marks of happiness, life and joy left her pixie like features. Her shoulders dropped, she looked as if she was about to cry. The same damn fire was burning her too. She loved Bella as her best friend and her sister. Of course her lose would destroy her too.

I sighed. I was struggling to hold the tiny hope which was left in me. But I knew that the fire will destroy that too.

"I'm downstairs if you need me. Oh! Can I take my niece? I haven't had much opportunity to share some aunt niece time with her." She said.

I shrugged and kissed Renesmee's forehead. "I love you baby. I will always love you no matter what happens. I will always be here for you. Don't worry." Then I put her in Alice's waiting arms. She danced out of the room.

I walked towards the bed where Bella lied. I put my hand on hers. She was still warm. I leaned down and stroked her beautiful hair and cheeks. We will survive.

The sun started to rise from the east, painting the sky and clouds with reddish lights. The weather was absurdly dry and sunny for Forks. But it rained in the night so the warm September breeze filled the room with soil scent. I took a deep breath letting the scent fill my lungs and looked out of the window. The scenery could seem beautiful if I wasn't suffering like this. The sunlight was playing with the leaves, trees, and rocks and creating eight colored rainbows on the lake which was next to our home. Also the raindrops on them were glistening.

Carlisle and the others were back from hunting, but there was no sign from Jacob. Then a very entertaining idea came to my mind. Maybe the pack was so angry with him for letting us break the treaty that they destroyed him themselves. Too bad, I hadn't got a chance to break even one of his bones. _Too bad…_

I heard several footsteps and dozens of minds following them. I could easily pick _Jacob _in them. Shit! He is alive.

_Hmm peace with leaches, this should be interesting._

_Pay attention Paul, Edward may hear us and we are here for peace, not to start a war._

You are right pup I can hear you.

_Hey! Are we going to see real vampires?_

I sometimes wonder that if the transformation makes something bad to these boy's brains: because their thoughts were so much likely to belong to a can of beans. No, you are going to see fake vampires. Dinner time, we have bean boys for lunch.

_I hope Bella won't be like those frenzy newborns. That wouldn't do any good to the friendship __between us _thought Sam.

"Hey guys will you be so kind and hurry. Please for my sake, I'm too young to die. The frustration which is caused by not hearing your thoughts is enough for me." Said Jacob.

It's good to have some respect.

After hearing Jacob, they all started to run at a speed which was very close to _sound speed. _They were able to be seen after about a minute. The Pack has grown, again. Now, there were fourteen werewolves in total. Including Leah, Jacob and Seth.

"Carlisle, the pack is here to talk about some changes in the treaty. Get prepared." I said.


End file.
